


some adventures

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Lars hat seinen Pass verloren ...Alex muss es ausbaden.





	some adventures

Eine Woche vor Olympia

„Los! Denkt nach!“, forderte Clas und schlug mit der Faust auf den polierten Konferenztisch, an dem die Teamverantwortlichen saßen, „Los!“ „Mmmmh ...“, Alex, der sich in diesem seltsamen Meeting nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen schien, lehnte sich in dem knarrenden Ledersessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, „Clas, ich glaube nicht, dass so etwas zu meinem … Aufgabenbereich gehört!“ „Wir sind ein Team. Eine Familie.“, wieder schlug Clas auf die blanke und makellose Platte und sah zufrieden, wie nicht nur Alex, sondern auch die anderen Männer am Tisch zusammenzuckten, „Und, in einer Familie lässt man NIEMAND zurück! Haben wir uns verstanden?“ Er erntete ein knappes Nicken und Alex seufzte, „Also … der Verband arbeitet schon daran … Ich meine, mal ehrlich … Wie lange kann es schon dauern einen Pass wiederzufinden?“ „Egal! Wir können nicht warten!“, schnappte Clas und knurrte, „Es wird Zeit für Plan B!“

Plan B entpuppte sich als hoffnungslos kompliziert.

Fünf Tage bis zu den olympischen Spielen  
Natürlich hatte es Alexander sein müssen, der Lars Plan B erklären musste.  
Und natürlich hatte Alex, in seiner Eigenschaft als Trainer, auch derjenige sein müssen, der Lars begleiten müsste. Scheinbar hätte er dem Kleingedruckten in seinem Vertrag doch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zollen sollen …  
„Also ...“, Alex rollte eine altmodische Landkarte auf Lars' Kaffeetisch aus und tippte mit einem roten Edding auf die einen Punkt auf der Karte, „Also, innerhalb der EU ist Reisen kein Problem … Bis dahin kommen wir also leicht ...“ „Äh, Alex?“, Lars beugte sich über die Schulter des Trainers und runzelte die Stirn, „Das ist irgendwo in … Bulgarien! Das ist nicht mal in der Nähe von Korea!“ „Das ist ja auch nur der Anfang ...“, Alex fuhr mit dem Stift über die Karte und seufzte, „Bis dahin können wir fliegen, aber trotzdem sollten wir darauf verzichten Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu ziehen … Das heißt … wir müssen auf … alternative Transportwege zurückgreifen. Von hier aus, nehmen wir dann … ein Fischerboot nach Istanbul.“ Als er Lars' skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, seufzte er und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wenn dir ein anderer Weg einfällt, raus damit … Der Hafen ist ziemlich belebt und wir werden nicht auffallen. Von da aus geht es dann nach Osten, wieder mit einem Boot nach … Moment … Georgien … Dort an der Grenze entlang ...“ Wieder zeichnete der Stift die geplante Reiseroute, die nicht nur durch Wüstengebiete, sondern auch über einige Bergketten zu führen schien nach, „Hier überqueren wir dir Grenze nach Russland … Dann per Helikopter nach Baku … Und dort wieder per ...“ „Alex … ist das wirklich der KÜRZESTE Weg?“, Lars wirkte noch immer nicht überzeugt, aber der Trainer zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Laut Google Maps ja.“ „Ah ja ...“, murmelte Lars und Alex grinste, „Ich wette, du warst noch nie in Turkmenistan?“ „Doch. Einmal.“, gab Lars grinsend zurück.

76 Stunden bis zur Eröffnungsfeier der olypmischen Winterspiele  
Lars entpuppte sich als recht angenehmer Reisegenosse, den scheinbar nichts zu erschüttern zu können schien. Allerdings gab es denn doch einen Moment, irgendwo in den Bergen südlich von einem Dorf, dessen Name Alex sich weder merken, noch aussprechen konnte, als der Trainer fürchtete, dass Lars nicht auf den Esel steigen würde.  
„Verdammt! Du bist mit mir auf den Drachenflieger gestiegen, Lars!“, knurrte Alex, kaum hörbar über das Prasseln des Regens und den böigen Wind, „UND NUN STEIGST DU AUF DIESEN GOTTVERDAMMTEN ESEL! DAS IST EIN BEFEHL!“ Alex konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wieso der Physiotherapeut kein Problem damit gehabt hatte, mit ihm einen Gleiter zu teilen und durch einen Schneesturm zu fliegen und sich nun weigerte auf einen kleinen, langohrigen Esel zu steigen! Aber Lars starrte den Esel an, der Esel starrte zurück und für einen Moment glaubte Alex seine Zukunft sehen zu können:  
Gekündigt vom Skiverband, von Clas zum Abschuss freigegeben und zum Leben irgendwo in den kasachischen Bergen verdammt … Und als Gesellschaft nur Lars Haugvad und den Esel, die sich wortlos anstarrten …   
„Also, wird’s bald?“, Alex knurrte und funkelte den nassen Jüngeren an, „Ich bin nass! Mir ist kalt! STEIG AUF DEN VERDAMMTEN ESEL, HAUGVAD!“ Lars überlegte einen Moment, dann stieg er wirklich auf den kleinen Esel und musterte den Trainer hoheitsvoll, bevor er das Tier über den holprigen und steinigen Pfad trieb. „Pf.“, schnaubte Alex, zog die Kapuze der orangen Teamjacke tiefer ins Gesicht, bevor er dann sein Maultier antrieb, um Lars zu folgen.

40 Stunden bis zur Eröffnungsfeier der olympischen Spiele  
Jurten wurden überbewertet, wie Alexander feststellen musste, als er versuchte auf dem harten Boden irgendwo nahe der Grenze zu Russland etwas Schlaf zu finden. Es würde ihnen nur eine kurze Pause vergönnt sein, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die Alex weder verstand, noch hinterfragen wollte, waren sie ganze vierzig Minuten vor dem, ihnen gesteckten Zeitplan.  
Dafür schmerzte aber sein Rücken und er spürte Muskeln, von deren Existenz er noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte und außerdem lag Lars laut schnarchend hinter ihm und kuschelte sich von hinten an den Trainer.   
Scheinbar schien es Lars nichts auszumachen, dass er auf dem harten, nassen und gefrorenen Boden schlafen musste und außerdem von Alexanders Muli in den Hintern gebissen worden war. Zumindest seiner Libido schien das alles nichts auszumachen, fühlte Alex doch den harten Schwanz gegen seinen Hintern drücken. 

21 Stunden bis zur Eröffnungsfeier der olympischen Spiele  
„Sollen wir den Plan noch einmal durchgehen …?“, Alex musste schreien, um sich über das Kreischen der Wellen, die gegen das Boot schlugen, verständlich zu machen. „Nein.“, Lars schüttelte ruhig den Kopf und schien nicht besonders beunruhigt zu sein, obwohl der Plan aus einem alten Blockbuster entliehen zu sein schien, „Ich habe meinen Pass nicht zum ersten Mal verloren ... „Sicher? Es sind doch nur die olympischen Spiele ...“, Alex biss sich auf die Lippen, als ihm klar wurde, wie wenig überzeugend er klang und seufzte schließlich, als Lars ihn ignorierte und stattdessen seine Taucherausrüstung überprüfte, „Also gut … Dann ist das nicht das erste Mal, dass du … illegal reist …?“ „Hab mir Anders' Pass geliehen.“, Lars zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern und Alex ballte die Fäuste, damit er seine Hände nicht um den Hals des Physiotherapeuten legte und ihn erwürgen würde. Warum war darauf bitte niemand gekommen?!?  
„So, wir sind da.“, verkündete der Kapitän des kleinen Bootes und deutete auf eine ferne, im Sturm kaum erkennbare Küste. Alex atmete erleichtert auf, denn sobald er Lars den Schmugglern, die Clas irgendwoher kannte und die dem Sportchef noch einen Gefallen schuldeten, übergeben hatte, durfte er ganz einfach mit dem Flugzeug nach Korea reisen. Zwar verstand er nicht, warum sie sich ausgerechnet hier, an einem der gefährlichsten Punkte der Reise trennen sollten, aber da er seit Beginn der Reise nicht einmal drei Stunden Ruhe gefunden hatte, hinterfragte er das nicht genauer und freute sich einfach auf bequeme Sitze, Kissen, Decken und das Essen im Flugzeug.  
„Also, denk dran. Du darfst mit niemandem reden. Und zeige niemandem dein Gesicht … trag den Buff … Du darfst nicht auffallen ...“, wiederholte Alex, aber Lars schnaubte nur und schob das Mundstück der Atemmaske zwischen seine Lippen, bevor er nickte. „Du hast zehn Minuten um zum Strand zu kommen … Dort wartet ein Schmugglerlaster … Aber er wird nur langsamer werden … Denk dran!“ Wieder nickte Lars und bereitete sich vor, um sich rückwärts ins aufgewühlte Wasser gleiten zu lassen. „Lars ...“, etwas in Alexanders Stimme ließ den Physiotherapeuten innehalten, „Wenn du noch einmal deinen Pass verlieren solltest … dann ...“

3 Stunden vor der Eröffnungsfeier der olympischen Spiele  
Alexander erreichte das Teamhotel vor Lars und Clas empfing ihn grinsend und umarmte ihn. Der Trainer seufzte und rieb sich verstohlen die zerschlagenen Rippen und verfluchte das Muli und die holprigen, steinigen Gebirgspfade. „Wo ist Lars …?“, er räusperte sich, „Oh nein! Er hat es nicht geschafft, oder?“ „Doch, doch. Keine Sorgen.“, Clas lächelte etwas zurückhaltend und winkte jemanden heran, „Lars geht es gut ...“ Alexanders starrte fassungslos auf den jungen Physiotherapeuten, der zu ihm trat und einen Arm um ihn legte, bevor er ihn auf die Wange küsste, „Danke, Alex.“ „Danke … Wofür?“, Alex' Augen verengten sich voller Misstrauen und er wurde blass, als er plötzlich verstand, „Das war nicht Lars … DU HAST MICH ANDERS HERSCHAFFEN LASSEN?!?“ „Alex, bitte ...“, versuchte Clas den Trainer zu beschwichtigen, aber Alexander knurrte nur, „Du hast mich benutzt, um deinen Geliebten herzuschaffen OHNE DASS JEMAND ETWAS MERKT?!? DU HAST MICH DIE GOBIWÜSTE AUF EINEM ROLLER DURCHQUEREN LASSEN! UND DAS NUR … UM SEX MIT DEINEM HAUGVAD ZU HABEN!“ „Du hast es erfasst.“, Clas lächelte und nickte Lars knapp zu, „Und Lars wird sich jetzt ausgiebig um dich kümmern … Wir sehen uns später, ich muss Anders abholen … Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen wollt ...“


End file.
